Good Bye
by whitesica
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung. Aku tak bisa datang untuk melihatmu, uughh.." Sehun kembali mencengkram bajunya. Nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.


Good Bye ( 안녕 )

Title : Good Bye

Cast : Luhan EXO, Sehun EXO, Zelo B.A.P, Jungkook BTS

Genre : Sad, brothership, dll (bingung sama genrenya ._.)

Rated : T

Annyeonghaseyo, chingu ini adalah FF pertama saya yang di publish disini ^^ Happy reading :D

Oh Sehun mulai berjalan cepat ketika lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau. Langkah kakinya menuju sebuah apartemen berlantai empat diantara beberapa bangunan besar di sampingnya. Sore itu udara terasa dingin. Kedua tangannya ia jejalkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen itu. Seseorang menahan pundaknya.

"Oh, kau Zelo. Kau mengagetkanku," kata Sehun begitu ia menoleh ke belakang. Zelo menyengir.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi menonton drama musikal? Ini sudah hampir jam lima." Zelo melirik jam tangannya, kemudian memandang langit kota Seoul. "Ah, sudah hampir petang!"

Sehun ikut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit. Ia pun berdehem. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin datang saja," jawab Sehun, lalu mendorong pintu masuk apartemen dan berjalan menuju lift.

Zelo melihat gelagat aneh dari Sehun. Tidak seperti biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Si Sehun yang selalu ceria dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan itu berubah menjadi pendiam. Karena penasaran, ia pun menyusul Sehun.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Zelo berlari ke arah lift ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup. Untungnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yak!"

"Maaf, Sehun. Kau meninggalkanku sih," kata Zelo sedikit merengut.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku," balas Sehun tak acuh.

Ting! Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sehun segera keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu ia berhenti di sebuah kamar bernomor 35. Tangan kanannya mengambil kunci yang berada di mantelnya. Lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubangnya dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Oh iya," Sehun menahan pintu. "Kau tak boleh masuk," lanjutnya.

Alis Zelo berkerut samar.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau membolehkanku memasuki kamar apartemenmu. Ayolah, ijinkanlah aku untuk memasuki kamarmu," pinta Zelo memohon.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Hari ini ia tak ingin orang lain memasuki kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Pulanglah. Hari ini aku sedang tak ingin didatangi siapapun. Maaf telah membuatmu bingung," Sehun pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Zelo tertegun. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Sehun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa? Temannya itu membuat dirinya semakin penasaran.

Luhan memandang sekeliling. Matanya berkeliaran ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia tak mendapat Sehun berada disana. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu melirik jam tangannya. Tiga menit lagi drama musical akan dimulai.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Sebentar lagi drama musikal akan dimulai. Cepatlah bergegas,"

Luhan tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar Jungkook," kata Luhan menyebut nama orang itu. Ia pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, berharap menemukan Sehun.

"Dimana dia? Padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk datang," gumam Luhan.

"Siapa? Kau menunggu siapa, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Sehun." ujar Luhan. "Ah, sebenarnya dia dimana sih? Kenapa belum datang?" keluh Luhan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Kau bersabarlah, hyung. Dia tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya," kata Jungkook menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu." Luhan pun kembali ke belakang panggung. Ia akan bersiap-siap untuk tampil drama musical itu. Ia menjadi peran utama, dan drama musikal itu akan ditonton hampir dua ribu orang.

"Uughh.."

Sehun berjalan menyeret menuju dapur. Tangan kirinya mencengkram bajunya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia pun duduk di kursi meja makan, meraih teko yang berisi air putih dan dituangkannya ke gelas. Lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Sehun mendongak. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Itu berarti drama musikal itu sudah dimulai sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung. Aku tak bisa datang untuk melihatmu, uughh.." Sehun kembali mencengkram bajunya. Nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Ahh.." Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau harus kuat, Sehun. Kau harus kuat!" ucap Sehun lirih. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ketika ia hendak merangkak untuk ke tengah kasur, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertara di layar ponselnya. _Little Deer. _Itu adalah nama julukan yang diberikan Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Hyung? Ah.." belum sempat mengangkat telefon, Sehun pun langsung pingsan tak berdaya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, lalu mendecak kesal. Ia sudah menghubungi Sehun beberapa kali tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia ingin marah. Sehun yang sudah berjanji akan datang melihat dirinya tampil ternyata tidak datang.

"Sialan!" umpat Luhan. Ia benar-benar ingin marah kepada Sehun. Tangannya sudah mengepal. Ia berniat menghampiri apartemen Sehun yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia pun langsung menyambar tasnya yang tergantung di dinding dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Sehun tidak datang ya?" tanya Jungkook begitu melihat Luhan yang terburu-buru menyambar tasnya dan keluar. Melihat itu, Jungkook langsung mencibir.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya salah seorang teman.

"Entahlah. Apa kau tadi melihat Sehun datang ke gedung ini?" Jungkook balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Kalau dia datang pasti dia akan ke tempat ini dulu untuk melihat persiapan Luhan. Apa mungkin Luhan sedang kesal karena Sehun tak datang?"

"Mungkin. Ckckck… Luhan hyung benar-benar sensitif," kata Jungkook geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat Luhan bersikap seperti itu dengan wajah menyeramkan?" tanya orang itu.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak pernah. Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa tentang Luhan hyung?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya bilang memangnya kau pernah melihat Luhan bersikap seperti itu dengan wajah menyeramkan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang wajah Luhan hyung menyeramkan? Kau mengejeknya ya?" tanya Jungkook tak terima perkataan orang itu.

"Lho, dia benar-benar menyeramkan kalau sedang kesal ataupun marah." elaknya.

Jungkook mendengus. "Luhan hyung itu tampan. Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!" ujar Jungkook dengan polosnya.

"Aduuh..tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Rasanya susah sekali bicara dengan anak kecil sepertimu!" kata orang itu dengan kesal, lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah kebingungan.

"Lho, kenapa sih? Aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Itu kan Luhan hyung!" kata Zelo begitu ia melihat Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen. Zelo baru saja keluar dari apartemen itu setelah mampir sebentar ke tempat salah satu temannya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Hai, Hyung!"

"Oh, kau Zelo. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Aku mau pulang. Hmm… Sehun tak bersamamu ya?" tanya Zelo sembari melongok ke belakang tubuh Luhan.

"Dia tidak datang," kata Luhan kesal.

"Oh, sudah kuduga!"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh iya. Kuberitahu hyung! Tadi sewaktu aku bertemu denganya, dia terlihat pendiam. Cara bicaranya beda dari biasanya. Bahkan, dia tak membolehkanku masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya! Dan sepertinya…" belum selesai Zelo berbicara, Luhan lebih dulu memasuki gedung apartemen itu.

"Yah, yah! Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara, Hyung!" teriak Zelo berlari mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju lift dan segera menekan tombol nomor 3 tempat dimana kamar apartemen Sehun berada. _Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?_ pikir Luhan dengan cemas.

"Hyung, kau merasakannya ya?" tanya Zelo melirik Luhan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan wajah seperti itu. Wajahnya kelihatan ingin marah, tetapi juga kelihatan cemas.

Zelo mendengus. Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Hingga pintu lift terbuka, Luhan pun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen Sehun. "Yah, ditinggal!" gerutu Zelo.

Ting tong!

Hening.

Ting tong!

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan kembali menekan bel.

Ting tong!

"Sudahlah, hyung. Katanya hari ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun," kata Zelo berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih terus menekan bel, berharap Sehun membukakan pintu untuk dirinya.

Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Zelo. Tak kehabisan akal, ia pun mengetok pintu.

"Sehun! Buka pintunya! Ini aku, Luhan hyung!" Luhan sedikit berteriak. Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mendengus kesal. "Kemana dia?"

Zelo menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. "Di dalam tidak ada suara apapun, hyung!"

"Bodoh! Bisa saja dia berada di tempat tidurnya! Coba kau telfon ponselnya, siapa tahu dia mau mengangkatnya."

Zelo mengangguk. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan mulai menelefon Sehun.

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada jawaban, hyung." ucap Zelo pelan. Luhan menundukkan kepala, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia berusaha mengatur keadaan deru tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambutnya, sedikit frustasi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk," gumam Luhan tak jelas. Tetapi Zelo yang berada di sampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin Sehun masih berada di dalam hyung!" kata Zelo.

Luhan menoleh cepat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ya, sedari tadi aku berada di apartemen ini. Aku juga mengintai Sehun apakah dia akan keluar dari kamar atau tidak," kata Zelo. "Karena aku terlalu asyik bermain dengan temanku, kupikir dia benar-benar pergi. Ternyata tidak," lanjutnya.

"Dan kau benar-benar yakin kalau Sehun masih di dalam?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam, membuat Zelo mendelik.

"I-iyaa.. ketika aku berlari mengejarmu, aku sempat bertanya kepada satpam di bawah tadi. Katanya Sehun tidak keluar dari apartemen sama sekali!"

Luhan masih menatap tajam ke arah Zelo.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung! Kau menyeramkan!" Zelo mendelik.

Luhan menghela nafas dengan keras. "Cepat kau minta kunci cadangan kamar apartemen Sehun!" perintahnya diikuti dengan anggukan Zelo.

Luhan memandang lesu Sehun yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya terhubung dengan infus. Beberapa selang infus juga menyelubungi tubuh Sehun. Di samping tempat tidurnya, terdapat alat yang mendeteksi jantung Sehun apakah berfungsi atau tidak. Luhan menatap alat itu. Alat itu masih menggambarkan grafik naik turun. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Ia memajukan sedikit kursi yang didudukinya agar semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut coklat Sehun. Lalu meraba matanya, hidung, pipi, hingga mulut mungil. Bukan bibir merah segar lagi yang dilihatnya. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah bibir pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan dengan lirih, meskipun dia tahu Sehun tak akan mendengarnya. "Apakah aku hyung yang bodoh untukmu? Sehun-ah.." tangan Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

Air mata Luhan mulai jatuh satu persatu. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sedih yang menyelimutinya. Dadanya serasa sesak, bibirnya bergetar ketika menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kembali, tetapi rasanya bibirnya seperti mengunci dirinya.

"Hyung?" Zelo yang baru saja tiba di kamar itu mendapati Luhan sedang menangis. Ia mendekati Luhan karena merasa iba dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zelo cemas.

Luhan menoleh. Dengan segera ia mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Zelo tahu bahwa Luhan sedang berbohong padanya. Ia jelas-jelas melihat kalau Luhan sedang menangis karena keadaan Sehun. Zelo menghela nafas.

"Hyung, makanlah dahulu. Sedari tadi kau belum makan malam," Zelo meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang akan diberikan kepada Luhan.

"Tidak mau,"

"Hyung? Ayolah, aku sudah susah payah membeli ini untukmu." pinta Zelo.

"Aku tidak lapar Zelo. Kau makan saja sendiri," kata Luhan.

Zelo mendengus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Luhan kembali. Ia membuka kotak makan itu, kemudian dihabiskannya.

"Kata dokter besok pagi Sehun akan diperiksa kembali," ujar Zelo.

"Zelo-ah.."

Baru saja sesendok nasi akan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, Zelo melirik ke arah Luhan. Ia pun meletakkan kembali sesendok nasi itu. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga Sehun selama berada di rumah sakit ini?"

Zelo mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dihembuskannya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. "Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa kemari. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi, aku memohon padamu Zelo."

Zelo mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengerti keadaan Luhan sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan masih harus pentas dalam drama musikal yang dibintanginya di beberapa tempat. Kesibukan yang dimiliki Luhan itu membuat ia harus menuruti permintaan namja cantik yang berada di samping ranjang Sehun.

Prok prok prok!

Luhan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali kepada para penonton. Ia tersenyum senang karena respon penonton sangat bagus. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke segala penjuru arah ruangan itu sembari menyebar senyum.

"Terima kasih!" Luhan pun kembali ke belakang panggung.

Semua orang baik pemain maupun staff memberi ucapan selamat kepada Luhan berkat keberhasilannya. Luhan pun ikut senang dan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Terima kasih banyak! Ini juga berkat kalian semua!"

Luhan pun bergegas berganti pakaian dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sehun. Lima hari tak melihat wajah Sehun tentu membuat Luhan rindu dengannya. Dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun telah siuman. Wajah tampan Sehun dengan kulit putih seperti susu yang dimilikinya terus terbayang dibenaknya. Ah, ia pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, Jungkook memanggilnya dari belakang. "Ada apa Jungkook?"

Kedua tangan Jungkook membawa sebuah kotak kecil bermotif kotak-kotak biru. Pita berwarna putih mempercantik kotak kecil itu. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu,"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap kotak itu. "Dari siapa?"

Jungkook menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa! Kotak itu dari Sehun. Ia menitipkannya padaku, Hyung. Kata Sehun, setelah kau menerimanya, kau harus membukanya! Aku pergi dulu, hyung!" ujar Jungkook kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah kebingungan.

_Apa? Sehun memberikan ini untukku? Untuk apa? _tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih persis seperti miliknya berada di dalamnya.

"Ponsel siapa ini?" Luhan memperhatikan ponsel itu, dari depan hingga belakang. "Bukankah ini ponsel milik Sehun?" Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa ponsel itu milik Sehun karena di ponsel itu tergantung gantungan rusa persis seperti miliknya.

Luhan pun mulai menyalakan ponsel itu. Dan pada layar itu langsung muncul sebuah memopad atau sebuah catatan.

_Little Deer my Love Hyung,_

_Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu, hyung. Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku memberimu ponsel milikku. Sebenarnya aku pun juga berfikir begitu Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau sangat benci dengan kebohongan. Kau pasti benci padaku kan? Iya kan? _

_Walaupun kau akan membeci diriku karena kebohongan dari dalam diriku ini, asalkan kau tahu aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitku ini darimu. Untuk apa? Karena aku sayang denganmu, hyung. Karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku. _

_Hyung, aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitku ini. Mungkin setelah membaca ini kau akan pergi mengunjungi diriku. Dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi bahkan bertemu denganmu lagi… _

_Good Bye Luhan…_

_Annyeong :')_

Tangan Luhan mulai bergetar. Seakan-akan ia tak sanggup menggenggam ponsel itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, ia pun langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menancapkan gas menuju rumah sakit. Oh, _shit. _Apa yang terjadi?

Luhan berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar tempat di rawatnya Sehun. Hatinya sedang kacau balau. Ia takut jika Sehun benar-benar pergi. Ponselnya yang berbunyi terus menerus tak digubrisnya.

Biip…!

Terlambat. Terlambat sudah. Kini alat itu menunjukkan garis lurus. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat berada di sekitar Sehun. Tampak Zelo sedang menangis, tangisan yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

Luhan terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri kembali. Ia terduduk di lantai. Kedua matanya memandang kosong ke depan, bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh. Hatinya berderu kencang. Bibirnya tiba-tiba pucat. Zelo yang sadar akan kehadiran Luhan langsung mendekatinya.

"Hyung…" Zelo langsung memeluk Luhan.

Luhan menangis di dalam pelukan hangat Zelo. Ia melihatnya. Ia melihat wajah Sehun mulai tertutupi kain hingga akhirnya Luhan tak bisa melihatnya kembali.

_Kau bodoh. Kau bodoh Sehunnie!_

_Apa kau mengira bahwa diriku akan membencimu? Kuakui, sebenarnya aku hendak membencimu. Entah kenapa hatiku ini berkata, bahwa kau tak pantas untuk menjadi orang yang aku benci. Aku hanya membenci kebohongan darimu. Kau adalah dongsaeng tersayangku yang pernah ada, Sehun._

_Aku tersadar. Dua tahun setelah bertemu denganmu, ternyata aku mengerti bahwa sebenarnya aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…_

_Tetapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal untukmu… Maafkan diriku, Sehun._

_Good Bye Sehunnie…_

_Annyeong :') _

Fiuuhh! Akhirnya FF pertama saya selesai ^^ ini ff HunHan, kalo moment HunHannya dikit maaf yaa #plaakk. Maaf kalau jelek, alurnya kecepetan, amburadul. Maklum, ini kan FF pertama saya, hehehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa /boww :D\

Kamsahamnida!


End file.
